


[Podfic] When It Comes Down To Dealin Friends, It Never Ends

by RsCreighton



Series: [Podfic] I Had to Have This Talk With You (My Happiness Depends on You) [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Audio Format: MP3, Mpreg, Multi, Podfic, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:31:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course, then he remembers Tony’s words to Wade and Peter: what goes around comes around. These babies were conceived by Steve doing something not so honorable. He tricked Tony, conceived directly against Tony’s will. Even if Tony’s come around to the idea and is incredibly pleased about these two new babies, it was still a terribly selfish thing to do. If any deities are actually out there watching, and Steve’s always thought that they probably are, he knows he needs to be careful. This pregnancy, for all that it’s a blessing, might also be way more complicated than Steve anticipated in ways he can’t even begin to imagine.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Steve and Tony are both excited and dismayed to find out they're having twins. Steve's got another worry, though, one that involves the way the twins were conceived. Of course, the situation certainly isn't helped by the mysterious new addition to the camp, one Steve thinks he just might know from a past life. What goes around comes around, and if Steve's past experiences are any indication, this pregnancy is going to be extremely complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] When It Comes Down To Dealin Friends, It Never Ends

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When It Comes Down To Dealin' Friends, It Never Ends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/916339) by [Tito11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tito11/pseuds/Tito11). 



> To Tito11, for seriously KILLING me with all these WIPS... LoL, what's the total at now hun? Like 500? ^_~ And for being awesome, I'm starting on her WIPs there by making my own WIPs, in order to podfic her into a corner so that she HAS to finish them! ^_^ Mwahahahahaha

Chapter One

12:27

[Download at Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/di3ye7i7ghp5uk0/Chapter_1.mp3)


End file.
